


Headcanons and how things could have been

by BacktraF



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Headcanons and ways I would change everything bad, Netflix you ruined this amazing show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacktraF/pseuds/BacktraF
Summary: Just a quick little collection of how I would have changed some things that Netflix ruined on Lucifer. It literally feels like they threw away all of the character development of so many characters.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Headcanons and how things could have been

After the end of Season 3, Chloe is more standoffish towards Lucifer, but she never went on vacation. He understands that she needs space and she tells him how much she appreciates it. After a couple of weeks, she approaches Lucifer with a smile and a hug. Father Kinley was never involved.

Eve comes back and she’s excited that She can see Lucifer again, but understands that its he and Chloe together now. She completely supports it and continues to be friends with Luci.

Ella, though her faith was challenged, feels closer to God because of it. She doesn’t fall out of her faith so easily.

Dan, despite losing Charlotte, finds himself seeking comfort with Lucifer, visiting him more often and getting drinks with him. They find themselves becoming fast friends in spite of the rough beginning they had. Dan’s original falling out and hating Lucifer so suddenly after all the character growth made no sense.

Lucifer has left Mazikeen to her own devices, more than a little angry at her gaslighting nature previously. She moves on, continuing her bounty hunting, trying to figure out how she can redeem herself. Linda helps her where she can.

In season 5 with the introduction of Michael, he should have been more of an Angel than an asshole. Being Lucifer’s twin, it didn’t sit well with me that he was the complete opposite of Luci. Because Michael was Lucifer’s twin, he should also have been one to never tell a lie, its just that he did not get cast out.

At one point, Chloe comes into work and Michael is there, trying to find Lucifer. Chloe goes straight over to him, gives him a hug and tries to kiss him, making him extremely uncomfortable. He asks in his non-English accent with throw’s Chloe off. Lucifer shows up and finds this all very amusing.

Chloe is understandably embarrassed, and Michael is as red as a tomato. Lucifer ends up asking if their father sent yet another one of his siblings to monitor him, and Michael answers honestly that he, in fact, did not. He really just wanted to see his twin again.


End file.
